You rocked my world
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: At the age of three Blair Waldorf rocked chuck bass life for the first time . Blair and chuck story about the first time Blair Waldorf change chuck bass world. Total au !
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that's bin on my computer for months so I thought why not posted. I have no Betsa sorry for the errors . Follow me on tumbler and twitter. =)

Disclaimer : nothing mine

At the young age of three Blair Waldorf knew who she was, were she was going and who she would end up being. She was one very mature 3 year old, with her long curly brown hair, ruby pouty lips Blair Waldorf Rocked Chuck Bass world. So the day he meet her all he did was lurked behind the walls studying every one of her moments. He figure out how she was in love with the blond boy who chucks bass befriended that same day. That Blair Waldorf best friend was the Sunshine blond that was too happy for his liking but somewhat like him. He also learned how much the young girl adores her father more than her mother. Even thought her mother was around a little more than her Daddy. The man did love her but he was always distracted from the young girl most of the time.

The first time Blair Waldorf Actually spoke his name from her lips was during Serena Van Der Woodsen Birthday party. "Chuck "she spoke to him. Chuck bass thought he was dreaming, he would never admit it he was nervous when he spoke her last name "Waldorf ""Have you seen S or Nate "she asked him with those big brown eyes. The blond heads had run off with the other kids, but why would he tell her that. "Nope , I haven't seen them .They told me to wait for them here " he said as he took a seat at the table offering her a chair "O , well " she said taking a seat next to him " Nice bow tie " she told him . "Nice head band "they both were matching with their purple head band and purple bow. "Thanks she said smiling"

The first time someone notices they were meant to be was at the age of 6. They were at the Winchester wedding, well the kid room. There parents had left them there with the nannies who were outside the room having their own celebration with the open bar. "But G" Serena said to the other brunet she was the complete opposed of Blair Waldorf even though at times people thought of them to be related . Georgina sparks Knew what she wanted and how to get it at any time she wants she had straight hair, which was light brunet with blue eyes and completely opposite of Blair Waldorf pure good girl act. If Blair Waldorf was the angle of good, Georgina Sparks would be the angel of dark. "No S, She can marry Nate ""But why?" a crossed arms Blair Waldorf asked. "Well first off Nate's already engaged to me "a smirking Georgina said. 'But you forced him "she pouted once more "Yeah G "Serena said. "Whatever, he said yes go find someone else to marry I have to go find a dress "Said Georgina walking off to the other corner of the room "how could you Nate "A tear eye Blair said "I'm sorry Blair she jumped me and I thought it be okay I marry you next time "Nate said running a hand threw his hair. "What You said you marry me "Serena said now pissed off "Oh, Opps forgot" he said smiling at both girls chuck just laughed at his best friend dilemma Nate just looked over his shoulder sending a death stair at him "Wait I got it "he said "What If you marry Chuck B" he told the brunet "Omg That would so work "a happy Serena said "Plus you guys match "Serena said to both of them. "What!" both Blair and chuck said at the same time "Yeah come on man, you too are so meant to be "Nate spoke up "No were not "Blair said, hurting chucks feeling "Like I marry Waldorf, I like my women older. Plus me married too much work I rather be a lover" he said relaxing in his chair. "Nope , you tow are getting married " "Plus you to have matching hair colors it would so work out " Nate said at this Serena nodes her head "Just Image the babies Santa would bring you to they be so lovely , and me and Nate can be your Maid of honor and best man " she said all happily and bubbly "Say Yes , Blair plissé !" she hugged on to her best friends had begging on her knees "Fine , but you better get me a ringer bigger than the ring pop Nate got Georgina , bass " said the brunet "Sure thing , I won't eat mine like Nate " her he said smirking "I just ate half of, she Lucy I did not eat it al l" he said to his best Friend. As the young blond and brunet girl walked off to the other half of the room to get ready for the Waldorf and Bass 5th grade wedding it will be one to go down in the books.

What did you think Next week is first time Bart notice and first time she broke his heart .

Review tell me what you think or if you got ideas .


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is very short. Tomorrow other update promises.

Disclaimer : Not mine

The first time she broke his heart was at the age of 8, she decided she no longer wanted to be friends. Since everyone wanted to be with chuck bass instead of Blair Waldorf that everyone being Nate . Nate Had Bailed out on his play date to go with chuck to the hock game last minute "Sorry B, but Chuck got me a ticket . Next time alright " he had told her one day during lunch . Blair Waldorf did what did best she went for blood. After school as chuck bass waited for his limo to arrive he spotted the young brunet and her blonde friend make their way towards him. With a smirk on his face e said " Waldorf " like he would do any normal day but instead of the usually bass he got on a regular base .he got a kick in the shin and Serena van Der Woodsen saying " Blair Waldorf no longer want to be your friend " the blond said as she walked of trying to catch up to her best friend. Chuck bass just stood there confused . A week later he was hurting Blair Waldorf would not speak a word to him or acknowledge him at all it was like he was invisible but only to her .the one person that truly mattered to him other then Nate . they day she refused to be his partner and even protested to the extreme the teacher end up changer her partner to be Carter Baizen broke his heart since he figured she rather be with Bazine then with him . it killed and he had to figure out what he did with a box of Godiva chocolates the gold collection and a copy of Sabrina the only movie he had never been force to watch with Blair Waldorf before he made his way to the Waldorf penthouse . " Charles is that you " Eleanor said she looked as she was on her way out . "Hello Mrs. Waldorf " he said with his eight year old charmed smile " you must be here for Blair she up stairs with Carter Baizen doing some school thing go ahead up , Dorota take Charles upstairs " Eleanor said as she made her way into the elevator. The name of carter made his blood boil, Carter bazien was a year older but had to retake the class if not he would flunk a grade that's why he was still in the class. "Come mister chuck, Miss blear be happy to see you" he felt stupid with the chocolates and the movie now that cater was here. "But as the reach the door all they heard was Blair Waldorf shouting " Forget you carter leave , I do it by myself " . "Fine " carter shouted back as he open the door and saw a shocked Dorate and a smirking bass "Bass" carter said as he made his way out of the penthouse as fast as he could . Dorota just gave chuck a small push and close the door " Dorota I don't need anything " Blair said back facing chuck " Well lucky Dorota she get some time off " at the voice she wiped her head to see a smirking chuck . She stopped her foot and pouted to the other half of the room ignoring him completely well as much as she could she sat on her bed and started typing . " come on Waldorf , how much longer are you not going to talk to me " he asked but she did not even look up frustrated he took off his coat and took a seat next to her and closing her laptop she was about to say something but she stopped her self . "Well, are you going to speak or am I going to be here all day " he asked she just rolled her eyes . an hour later and the movie credits finished and still no speaking chuck had even started eating the candy she brought her. " I don't know why you like these old black and white movies truly Waldorf " he said as he popped the last chocolate . once again nothing but a death glair . Chuck just leaned back as his phone ringed it was Nate " Archibald" he spoke in to the phone " He bass have you seen Serena " he asked "No why ". He said turning a way from the brunet this capture her curiosity . "We were supposed to hang out today you know watch movies and stuff " the blond spoke to his friend . "Why don't you ask her best friend she might know " he said trying to not let her catch on but in a moment of weakness she snatch the phone as Nate spoke " Na I don't want Blair to know you , know how she freaks out ."

Chuck snatch the phone from her " call you back later Nate " he said as he end the call . "Blair" he asked . once again she stayed quite " come on you can't keep shutting me out" he said "Fuck Waldorf " he said as Blair hit him with a pillow . "Waldorf stop " he said trying to block her hits. "Waldorf " he protested he finally got her to stop but now it was his turn he was tickling her "stop it bass " . "Oh,now you speak to me " he said with somewhat off a laugh .ash he tickled her more . " Fine I give I'm sorry alright "she said as he stopped with a smile . "I was just pissed off at you" she said with a scowling face . "what I do Waldorf " . He asked her sincerely " ate all the chocolates " she said laughing " Waldorf I'm not playing " he said about to tickle her again . " I'm sorry. I tell you, just don't " she said with a smile . he nodded his head " Nate canceled because of you " this just brought a scowl to his face as he pushed back standing up " well sorry Waldorf , I want to spend time with my best friend too " he said pissed off sure it was always about Nate . shit he even got her to talk to him because of Nate. " next time we come up with a weekly calnder of who gets him on the weekends. " at this Blair laugh . "Great "she said giggling . " come on bass let's get cake since you owe me a box of chocolate, oh and we can watch Sabrina again . " he just groan as he followed the brunet .down stairs


End file.
